True Guertena Exhibit
The True Guertena Exhibit is a bonus room that was introduced in the 1.04 update of Ib. The room allows the player to view all of the paintings and sculptures seen throughout the game. The player must have examined a named work for it to be added to the exhibit, and Ib must know that work's true name by having Garry help her understand any word that she can't understand alone. Any missing exhibits will be represented in the gallery by an empty plaque. In the True Guertena Exhibit, Ib starts off at the reception area. In the top right corner of the room, there will be a music note structure; interacting with it will bring up a music selection of all the Ib background music tracks. The player can input certain numbers in order to select the preferred music track. The selected music track will become the background music for the True Guertena Exhibit. If Ib ascends the stairs, she will end up in a room with ten colored doors. In the first row, the door colors are, in order, blue, green, yellow and then red. In the second row, the door colors are, in order, grey, purple, brown and then orange. The final two doors at the back are cyan and black. These doors contain artworks corresponding to the areas of the same color encountered in the cursed gallery. If the player had obtained the Together, Forever ending before, then Mary can also be seen wandering around the room with all the doors. If Ib talks to her, Mary can give a variety of random responses (i.e. she would ask what Ib wanted to be when she grew up, and Mary will state that she wants to be a princess or an artist when she grows up). From the reception area, heading down or to the right will bring Ib to the rest of the True Guertena Exhibit, where Guertena's works from the Guertena Art Gallery are displayed. Throughout this part of the gallery, Ib can also interact with Garry (if the player had obtained the Promise of Reunion ending before), Ib's Father (if the player had obtained the Forgotten Portrait ending before), and Ib's Mother (if the player had obtained the Memory's Crannies ending before). In order to complete the main areas of the True Guertena Exhibit, Ib must have explored the dark gallery (before returning to the real world via the Fabricated World mural) with Garry in her company so that he can assist her with learning the names of exhibits that Ib herself cannot understand. Guertena's Artworks Blue Door Creations The blue door corresponds to the Blue Area, the very first area that Ib finds herself in after entering the cursed gallery. *Landscape Paintings *Deranged Lady Painting *The Geometrical Fish Green Door Creations The green door corresponds to the Green Area, where a sign warns the player to "beware the edges." *A painting of a Ladybug *A painting of a Bee *A painting of a Butterfly *A painting of a Spider *A painting of an Ant *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Last Chapter *Epilogue Yellow Door Creations The yellow door corresponds to the Yellow Area, where Ib had to assemble the Fish Key. *Apple Born of a Tree *Moon Painting *Sinister Painting *Red Slash Mark *A Bust *Statues *Lips *A painting of a Red Rose *Wooden Fish Head *Wooden Fish Tail *Wooden Apple *Apple-less tree *Stick Figure Painting *Music Note Painting *Handprint Painting *Naked Woman *Spitting Painting *A Chef's Talent *Liars *Hanging Dolls *The Process of Execution Red Door Creations The red door corresponds to the Red Area, where Ib first meets Garry. *Forsaken Shelter Under Cloth *Eternal Blessing *Abstract Art *Peacock Pattern *Ah *Uh *Heartbeat *Soul-Sapping Throng *Breath *Heart Wounds *Smoking Gentleman Gray Door Creations The gray door corresponds to the Gray Area. *A painting of coffee and cake *A painting of some scenery *Grieving Bride *Grieving Groom *A painting of some large ice *A painting of a girl *Grieving Bride's Left Arm *Grieving Bride's Right Arm *Mannequin Heads *Flower-eating Painting *Eyedrops *A painting of eyedrops *Unbalanced Box *Devotion to Custody *Heart in Custody *Couple *A painting of a white snake *Untitled *Feeling *Puzzle *Melancholy *Wine Sofa Violet Door Creations The violet door corresponds to the Violet Area, where the player plays the game in Garry's perspective after separating from Ib and Mary. NOTE: The paintings in Garry's area will only appear in the gallery if Ib examines them. This is only possible if Garry fails the Doll Room, which requires Ib to come and save him. Otherwise, Ib and Garry will reunite above the stairs, and Garry will prevent Ib from going to the Violet Area. *Buttons **Red Button **Green Button **Blue Button *Milk Puzzle *The Force of Quarrel *Depths *Strained Ear *Juggling *Marvelous Night *Fleeting Thoughts on a Moonlit Night *Fishing Hook *Flowers of Jealousy *Red Eyes (both variations) *Blue Dolls *Separation *A painting of a violet fish Brown Door Creations The brown door corresponds to the Brown Area, where the player plays the game in Ib's perspective, with Mary accompanying her, after separating from Garry. *Fisherman *A Lone Keyhole *Lady With Her Umbrella *Heavenly Thread *Fallen Star *Bashful Glance (NOTE: This will only appear if Ib has Garry read this painting's page in the book in the Cyan Area.) *Skin and Scales *Tattletale *Clown *Aspiration *Illusion *A painting of a Brown Fish Orange Door Creations The orange door corresponds to the Orange Area, the first area of the Dungeon that Ib (possibly accompanied by Garry) finds herself in after descending a flight of stairs in the dark reception area. *A painting of balls *A painting of a book *A painting of a shark *A painting of tea *Anthill Painting *Queen of High Society *A Spectacle of Blood *A Place Out of Reach *Beyond Halcyon Skies *Overfilled Night Sky *Malice's True Form *Prelude to Wine *Night-Owl Man *Hard-to-Wake Man *Mistake *Light Within the Canvas *Stubborn Twins *Stirred Up *Concealed Secret *Truant Seconds Hand *Deja Vu *A large sleeping snake Cyan Door Creations The cyan door corresponds to the Cyan Area, the second area of the Dungeon where Ib has to assemble the Guertena painting in order to proceed to the next area. *Flexible Stone *Tryst After Death *Drinking in the Night *Cycloptic Smile *Place of Warmth *Flowers Without Color *Incomplete Youth *Insomnia Coffin *Mayhem of Color *Guertena *Birth of the Copernicus Revolution *The Beauty of Blanc (secret room) *Three Crows and Five Fish (secret room) *Peep (secret room) *Annulated Woman (secret room) *Jewel Box of Temptation (secret room) Black Door Creations The black door corresponds to the Black Area, the final area of the Dungeon that holds the key to the True Guertena Exhibit the first time the player completes the Dungeon and where the exit back to the dark gallery is located. *Final Stage *Mary *Forgotten Portrait Main Gallery Display The main gallery corresponds to the Guertena Art Gallery, the gallery in the real world that Ib explores before becoming victim to the cursed gallery's intentions. The main gallery is also divided into two rooms: one room dedicated to paintings, and the other for sculptures. Paintings *Abyss of the Deep *A Well-Meaning Hell *Beach Isolation *Bitter Fruit *The Coughing Man *Couplet Towers *Enlightenment *Glass of Antipodes *The Hanged Man *Horizon View *Lady Taking the Newspaper *Misshapen Diamond *Selfless Guard *Serpent's Spirit *The Sky Seen From A Hill *Spectacle of Century's End *Still Life on Table *Worry *Your Dark Figure Sculptures *Death of the Individual *Embodiment of Spirit *Fusion *Reserved Seat *Taste-Cleansing Tree *Twinkling of Crystals and Stars *Wariness Character Dialogues When the player receives a different ending on respective playthroughs, a new character will appear in the exhibit. Garry Garry appears if the player receives the Promise of Reunion ending. He is wandering close to A Well-Meaning Hell in the Main Gallery, in the same room as Ib's Father. His dialogues include: *"How do you usually pass time, Ib? Play with your friends? You should play lots while you're still young." *"Ib, are you eating right? You look pretty skinny... Make sure to eat nutritious foods." *"Guertena really created a lot of stuff... I wonder if he got tired of constant creation?" *"Ib, those words you didn't know... I taught you them, right? I'm sure you still remember them now... So you shouldn't need me to read the titles on these." *"Say... there was that white ant in the gallery, yes? White ants don't usually eat candy... but... Well, they don't normally speak, either." *"I'll never know what artists are thinking... Lots of oddballs, don't you think? I guess they see the world quite differently from others..." *"Guertena's artworks... While many of them were bad, some of them helped, too. I guess thinking of it that way... Things aren't so different between humans and living art." Mary Mary appears if the player receives the Together, Forever ending. She is wandering around the corridor where the colored doors are located. Her dialogues include: *"I wonder where dad is..." *"It's so boring how only adults come to art galleries... Why don't kids? There's so much fun stuff here... Right?" *"Why don't those No-Personality statues have heads...? Did they leave them somewhere? I wanna draw them heads, but there's nowhere to draw..." *"Ib! Look at these doors! They're all doors! They're so pretty..." *"What do you wanna be when you grow up, Ib? Me? I'd be a princess! Or a painter! Or a confectionist! Or a jewel shop owner, maybe! There were a lot more, but I forgot..." *"Ib, your hair's so silky. Why isn't mine like that? And Garry's is all soft... Is everybody's different? Oh yeah, I met somebody who didn't have hair once, so I drew them some with crayon... That was fun! I should show you sometime, Ib!" *"All I have are crayons, but I wanna try oil painting someday! Like my dad!" Ib's Father Ib's Father appears if the player receives the Forgotten Portrait ending. He is wandering around the right of the Abyss of the Deep painting. His dialogues include: *"Your father may not know a lot about art, but... I think I can say for sure that Guertena was one amazing guy!" *"I saw a painting named "Worry" earlier... I kinda couldn't keep myself calm with this feeling it was watching me..." *"Oh... Ib. How's the Guertena exhibition? So many paintings, it's almost an ordeal to look at them all..." *"I-Ib... I heard someone coughing when there was no one around... Your father's getting a little scared... I'm sure it was just me, though." *"I have to say, "Abyss of the Deep" is probably the most impressive of the lot. Looking at it makes me feel like I'm really going to fall into that painting!" Ib's Mother Ib's Mother appears if the player receives the Memory's Crannies ending. She is wandering around the sculpture room of the Main Gallery. Her dialogues include: *"Ib! Did you see the accessories? They have all kinds of gems! Even some brilliant garnets! They're red like your eyes, Ib! Hm? Father? Oh, yes... he would be... A sapphire, I suppose?" *"I always have to wonder what kind of person Guertena was when I look at his works..." *"It seems there are many more Guertena pieces yet to be seen... Sigh... If only I could, I would love to see them all..." *"Do you have a favorite piece, Ib? I personally quite like that sofa. I'd like to have it in my home! Heehee, but I'm sure your father would object..." *"Guertena's works are often eerie, but they somehow captivate me... I never get tired of them! Yes, I adore Guertena!" Ant The ant simply appears if Ib talks to him in the Green Area. It wanders around the Green Room. *"my painting is cool. see?" Trivia * Some paintings are not featured in the True Exhibit. ** Fabricated World (Ib is never able to read the title) ** White Ant (cannot be directly examined) ** Tones of the Dark Gallery (Ib cannot view it) **The Lady in Blue Category:Areas Category:Bonus Areas Category:True Guertena Exhibit